Definition of Good
by Jewel Insert Witty Name Here
Summary: The Good Guys don't kill. Their mercy and compassion is what sets them apart from the Bad Guys. Once they cross that line and take human life, then what is there to distinguish them from the villains?


----------  
**Definition of Good**  
By Jewel  
A Harry Potter Fanfiction.  
----------

_"The good guys are stalwart and true. The bad guys are easily distinguished by their pointy horns and back hats. We always defeat them and save the day. No one ever dies and everyone lives happily ever after." - Giles, BtVS (episode 'Lie To Me')_

::::::::::-::::::::::

"You can't kill me," he says, staring up at her from his kneeling position. He coughs up blood, some of it landing on her boots. Blood is trickling from the corner of his mouth, and his nose is broken, but he still wears that Malfoy smirk. He's still wrapped in the arrogance of a pureblood who thinks Voldemort still has a chance to win.

She stares back at him with a cold expression on her face, her anger an icy force to be reckoned with. Ron's lifeless body is mere feet away from them, his limp hand clutching his wand. Harry is off somewhere, she doesn't know where. He's probably still alive. At this point, it's all guess work.

Malfoy's laughter is broken by another fit of coughing. More blood. His wand is across the room, he is at her complete mercy and he completely assured that she won't kill him.

"You won't _kill_ me," he says, a life time of arrogance behind his voice. "You're one of the good guys, you _can't_ kill me."

Around them, in the great hall of Hogwarts, Aurors and students are trying to fend off Death Eaters. Professor Dumbledore isn't there. Snape is long dead. So is Hagrid. Professor McGonagall is trying to get away from a troll. Hermione's hand tightens around her wand at her side.

"Heroes don't kill," he taunts, oblivious to his foolishness. Blind to the effect his words are having. Ignorant to the fine line she's trying to balance herself on. "The good guys don't violate the sacred law of God and the Universe. All life is sacred!" He stupidly babbles.

Across the room Neville Longbottom casts the Killing Curse, his voice breaking at the end of his shriek. Green light illuminates the room, and for a second silence pervades the large chamber.

"Your mercy and compassion sets you apart from us!" He pleads. "Once you cross that line, how are you different from us?"

He looks up at her, his arrogance sliding away as he sees his own death in her eyes. Panic sets in and he throws himself at her, hoping to wrestle away her wand. He's much too late, she's already transfigured her wand into a dagger.

His body collides with her and she easily slides the dagger into his torso. Blood gushes forth, covering her hands and the front of her charred robes. She twists the dagger up, going for the heart. There's no screaming, he just gasps, his eyes wide. His fingers dig into her shoulders, and she falls to the floor beneath him.

She whispers the spell to change her wand back, and it slides out of him, covered in blood. With a surge of renewed strength she rolls him off of her and rises to her feet. She looks at her wand, her eyes transfixed on the blood. A fifth year student bumps into her while retreating from Pansy Parkinson. The pug faced girl looks at Hermione, looks at Draco's crumpled body and lets out an unnatural keen.

Smiling, Hermione takes a step towards Pansy and the girl back away, fear evident in her eyes.

-End-

Author's Note:

This is a little idea that's been floating around in my head from a while. Blame should be placed on "The Incredibles" for prodding me to finally write this. The general concept is that good guys never want to actually kill to achieve their ends, and I find that, not unrealistic, but too idealistic. In the Final Battle, if it came down to it, I think Hermione would kill anyone who got in her way. One day I'll probably rewrite it and make it less bad.

Side note, this is just a little outlet for my Muse who hates that I'm not letting her work on the next chapter of 'Wake The Darkness.' To those who are reading that, I've been busy with college applications and trying to finance higher education, so I am sincerely sorry for the long delay. I hope to have something ready by the next month.

Jewel 

12.13.2004


End file.
